


I don't know... Thunder? Magic? Runes?

by I_am_she



Category: Shadow hunters(TV), The Avengers(Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alec is a Little Shit, Alec loves his life, Avengers as family, Bucky is done, Izzy is proud of his bro, JARVIS is this close to volunteering to be sold as a vending machine, Jace is a good bro, Loki is a good guy, M/M, Magic, Magnus' cat eyes - Freeform, Multi, Power Struggle, Runes, Steve just can't, Tony is tired of footing bills, fight for dominance, jace is too young for this shit, like seventy years ago, magnus is glad to oblige, our favourite shadow hunters live in the avengers tower, steve - Freeform, tony can't believe this is his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_she/pseuds/I_am_she
Summary: The shadow hunters made camp at the Avenger's tower and are not showing signs of moving. For the most part they are getting along with each other.Though Loki and Magnus can't seem to agree who's more powerful than the other one thing leads to another,,,, and Thor and Alec... Thor and Alec decide to well... occupy each other while their boyfriends are busy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> New writer, new fandom. Go easy on me alright.  
> So I don't really know why the shadow hunters are at the tower, I'm guessing that Magnus went home with Tony one night and Tony refused to let him leave, Alec and his gang tracked him there and refused to leave without Magnus. As I said I don't know.
> 
> English is not my first language or second or third. Bear with me . This is also unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

Tony is sitting on the L- shaped couch in the common area of the common floor which isn't common in and of itself, but the good captain, bless his soul, threatened to break into his lab and drag him out kicking and screaming if he spent one more minute in there. It'd been only 36 hours which wasn't anything to write home about according yo him considering he had a record of 52 hours ("that's not as comforting as you'd like to think it is, Stark") before he'd been startled out of his engineering fueled stupor by the avenger's alarm and causing his millionth near death experience in the month, but who's counting? 

He can see the redheaded shadow hunter curled on the floor a sketch book in her lap drawing...something with coloured pencils strewn around her in organized disarray much like his own in the lab. And further sprawled along the length of the couch, their own redheaded spy assassin reading a book. A book! with actual paper. Tony can't say he understands. He doesn't and won't try, just like when Rogers reads the morning fucking paper like they don't have access to the most high tech... no no he won't go there not right now it gives him a migraine.

Just when he's asking JARVIS to save the schematics for the new widow bites he'd been working on on his starkphone the elevator doors slide open and the resident assassin and the blond shadow hunter Jack? Jake? spill in rough housing like cavemen and Tony barely resists the urge to lift his brow. Natasha does it for him. And Clary smiles at them like some Pavlov's dog at seeing Jackie. 

Tony doesn't know how he feels at having them at his tower, but having it so empty before makes the company wholesome and entertaining and good more so since Pepper isn't coming back anymore...not in that way anyway.

" Hey Birdbrain, "Jason greets the ceiling and Tony smiles that's why he likes Jared he's loud and brash and lacks acknowledgement of societal norms and he calls Clint birdbrain that's a plus in Tony's book. An arrow whistles through the air and Jeff evades an arrow to the thigh with a cocky smirk. It goes through the supremely expensive brand new vase that he replaced just yesterday after Thor put his hammer through the the previous one the day before yesterday. 

" Hey !" Tony screams indignantly and gets no further before a dagger flies and a yell later Clint crashes into Tony's couch yanking the dagger from his boot and flinging it in Bucky's direction. Bucky catches it without changing the direction to where he's dragging Jose with his flesh arm around the blond's shoulder the metal left tucking the dagger somewhere no one sees. 

"I will not stand for this, my tower, my rules, you can't just ," Tony waves his hands in the air as he works himself into a rant, "I fucking pay for all your sorry asses's shit and this, this right here is-"  
The elevator doors ding open and captain America and tall dark and handsome walk in Tony tries not to stare as Clint rolls to the floor with a groan, his train of thought forgotten. He almost screams when he hears a snicker from Natasha. And here he was calling Clary Pavlov's dog. 

 

Captain America smiles, "Hey Tony " and Tony melts into a puddle of goo.  
"Yeah, greet him like the rest of us don't exist, why don't you, " Bucky snips and they laugh at the red colouring the tips of Steve's ears.

Tony is suddenly captivated with something in his phone and refused to look up at Clint's wagging brows. Steve and Alec stand side by side no unnecessary touching, in control, mature, sturdy, complete opposites to their respective best friends. Tony can see why they traded best friends though he doesn't think that's how friends work. Tony looks up to catch the hostile vibes in the room. Bucky and Jacob are both glaring holes at the best friend of their new best friend and somehow that doesn't surprise Tony. It makes sense that the erratic ones are the protectors. Alec catches Bucky's eye and shrugs and Steve doesn't even look at Jamie's that's beneath him Tony figures. 

Bucky takes a knife from his boot and starts sharpening it on his metal fingers the grating noise becoming oddly soothing the longer he keeps it up. Alec gravitates toward his, frankly speaking, otherworldly beautiful, sister who is talking on her phone about shax and raven? demons(what exactly is his life?). Steve places a sandwich and a glass of orange juice in front of Tony.  
" You gotta take something that isn't coffee or whiskey "  
Tony can feel the warmth in his cheeks as he looks at Steve's smiling face.  
"Mama Rogers, I haven't eaten anything since yesternight ," Clint says overly sweet with his back to Natasha's chest; being the small spoon.  
"Get your own food, Barton"  
Steve says and collapses next to Tony and he tries not to get flustered when Steve reaches up and takes a bite of his sandwich.  
"I call favouritism!" Clint yells  
The sound of grating metal gets especially sharper and Clint winces .  
"I take it back" he curls further into Natasha and the grating regulates. Steve chuckles under his breath. 

Eventually they go quiet with the exception of Bucky and his knife. And somehow Tony ends up with Steve's feet in his lap, Joe is on a couch behind Clary watching her draw, Clint and Natasha are probably asleep but Tony knows better, Izzy is on her phone and Alec left awhile ago with a "I'll go look for Mags" 

Thor comes in a while later with the vampire Simon? dangling from his shoulder begging to carry mjonlír. Thor places the hammer on the floor, leaves him to it and heads over to the shelves for pop tarts. 

Further away several floors away there are muffled booms and the tower shudders. They are all suddenly on high alert.  
"J?" Tony prompts  
" It appears that there is disquiet on the Asgardian floor, Sir"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?!" Tony And-  
> "The hell is going on?!" Clint scream simultaneously.

Alec left the others on the communal floor and went in search for his boyfriend he hadn't seen him since the day started. It had been a particularly calm day: no avengers assembly, no demons to kill, no wayward downworlders to keep in check and he'd sparred with a super soldier for the better part of two hours leaving him bruised and wonderfully sore. So yeah good day, but where is Magnus?

"JARVIS?" Alec looks up at the ceiling as he's seen the others do.  
"Mr. Lightwood ?" comes the computerized British voice.  
Alec scowls  
"Alec, please, " he says, as he's been saying for the past three weeks. He let's it slide knowing that Tony was the one overriding his request to have his name changed.  
"Where is my boyfriend?" (Possessive? probably) he faces forward this time because talking to the ceiling and having the answer come from everywhere was foolish.  
"His Magnificence is on the Asgardian floor,"  
Alec rolls his eyes because really? He goes into the elevator, the doors swooshing open when he gets close enough, and asks JARVIS to take him there.  
Alec walks into the living room of Thor and Loki's floor and takes in the out of this world décor, probably very expensive, fit for princes or in this case - gods. Alec doesn't announce himself, he knows that Magnus can feel his presence, Magnus would know. 

No one comes to him so he goes to them. His footfalls are muffled by the blinding gold carpet on the floor, like Thor's hair, he thinks completely irrelevantly, and goes forward. Finally he spots movement, beyond a door that's slightly ajar, a bedroom, he thinks as he creeps closer. Now that he's close enough, he sees green and purple swirling colours glowing from beyond the room lighting up the hallway. Intrigued he stalks closer and takes a peek and oh!

It must be some sort of Magic room like those in the movies that vampire loves so much. There is some...thing bubbling in a cauldron at the far corner, some glasses and vials filled with glowing stuff with smoke coming out of some. However, that isn't what makes his breath catch in his throat, makes his heart trip and have it beat in double time to make up for it. No. No. It's Magnus he's on a table, laid flat on his back, bound in green energy, but he's fully clothed glaring daggers at his captor standing by the wall with a victorious smile on his face. 

Alec would like to watch this, would like to watch the victory wiped from the god's smug face, would like to watch the shock bloom on Loki's face, would like to see the patented Bane Victory Smirk, and then... and then he'd like to watch the action after. Because he has a good idea what they are doing.

But he won't, he's not a voyeur, though he wouldn't mind it if he had permission. He waits a minute longer, enough to hear the beginnings of Loki's chant, then slips away. Magnus could handle himself if it came down to it.

He's in the elevator heading to the communal floor when he feels the shocks run through the building and a resounding boom. Alec smiles, he wishes he had a visual.

The elevator doors open with a ding  
"- not hostile " Alec catches the tail end of whatever JARVIS was saying in his ' please kill me now voice '  
"Not hostile?... NOT HOSTILE?!" Tony screeches, and its Steve's feet in his lap that prevent him from jumping onto the couch and yelling at JARVIS and the incredulity of it all, "my tower is practically been torn apart by the people I'm housing, out of the goodness of my heart, just so you know, and you fucking sit there and tell me it's not HOSTILE?!"  
"Technically , Sir, I'm not sitting I -"  
"JARVIS"  
"Sir," and somehow JARVIS manages to make it sound overly sweet and coddling  
"Don't tempt me" Tony warns, though they all know its futile. The AI is practically his son  
"I wouldn't dream of it, " the AI snips swiftly, "Sir, " he adds as if as an after thought. Tony grins like father like son.  
" JARVIS, would you please pull up the feed of the site of that explosion, if it's not hostile as you say it is, I'd rest better knowing what caused it." Steve says considerably calm since the AI's reassurance.  
"Right away, Captain"  
Tony's head whips to the side to face Steve "Why? How?" he demands indignantly  
Steve just smiles beatifically and massages Tony's thighs with his feet(effective? no useful? yes)  
"Captain Rogers knows his manners and they are impressive for a man of his standing, unlike some people I know" JARVIS sniffs  
Clint is startled into a laugh and he rolls around in his mirth pointing at Tony like the child that he is, Natasha has her face hidden begin Clint's neck though he can tell she's laughing at him, Steve slaps a palm over his grin and Tony swats him on his knee.  
Steve grabs it lightning fast before it retreats to Tony's side  
" I didn't mean it, you know that right?" Steve asks lowly thumb brushing over his pulse point. His eyes are wide and blue and so fucking earnest... Tony takes his hand back with a smile, a small shy thing and Steve smiles at him taking it as the answer that it is. Someone gags and though Bucky's face is its usual blank mask the sound came from that direction. Steve flips him off and this time its from Natasha that the laugh is startled.

Alec is seated next to Jace and Clary and its all he can do not to retch at the sickeningly sweet puddle of goo they've become. Thank the Angel that Clary is still on the floor, small mercies.

A wall lights up as JARVIS projects the visuals from floor 92 onto the wall. Alec smiles, the bright green and purple almost blinding him, all of them really. It widens fractionally when he notices that Magnus is down a shirt and Loki his robe

"What?!" Tony and-  
" The hell is going on?!" Clint scream simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention that Magnus and Alec's relationship is an open one, and that they are okay with each other seeing/ sleeping with other people. No one is cheating on anyone. My apologies to those who view Thorki as brothers and see this as incest because I don't


	3. Chapter 3

Tony can feel his eyes bugging from their sockets because...what? He knew for a fact that Alec had no problem with his boyfriend screwing around with other people and he could see tall dark and handsome (not Bucky he's tall dark and metal) from the corner of his eye smiling like a cat with a bowl of cream. What shocks him however is how they are going about it. He knew Magnus and Loki have issues about who's the greatest wizard or some shit but damn. 

Magnus was on a table shirtless, and Tony would be lying if he said that bod wasn't a work of art, bound by the green of Loki's magic. Straining up till the tendons of his neck stood out, he flung his arm out sending a bolt of blue-purple at Loki who hit the wall with his back head snapping against the concrete. The band with which Loki had bound is hair was long forgotten, hair tumbling down around his shoulders. Loki grins and says something under his breath and they all watch as Magnus groans and his back bows tight.

"Um... guys," Tony tries  
"Hush you," Izzy tells him, eyes glued to the screen  
Tony looks around, Steve has a brow raised at the projection, not quite judging, but skeptical, Jace has his face in Clary's hair grumbling under his breath. Clint's face is almost in the projection eyes wide like a kid at a candy store. 

"What are they doing?" Simon asks momentarily paused in his quest to lift the hammer. Even Thor has paused in pop tart induced rampage to stare at the projection. Natasha smirks because she always has the answer, she always knows everything.  
"What?" Tony asks because he knows she has to be asked.  
Natasha turns to look at Alec, maybe for permission, and he winks at her as if they are into something that the rest of them aren't.  
"Bottom, they are fighting for bottom." she says

The servos of Bucky's arm whir as he shifts to tuck the knife he was sharpening in his boot and Tony wonders idly if the arm needs to be recalibrated. Bucky turns to stare at the wall and they are all immediately reminded of the action on it. 

Magnus lifts his legs, feet flat on either side of him. His body is now covered in a thin film of sweat, the glitter around his eyes stands out as his eyes flash gold, and a scream tears itself from Loki's throat as he's elevated several feet from the floor back still to the wall.

There are strands of long dark hair sticking to Loki's face with sweat, he has lost his undershirt too his pale body gleaming with sweat. The tight leather pants he has on do nothing to conceal the fact that he's turned on by the display of power.

They can see Loki's lips moving, but they hear nothing since JARVIS denied them the luxury of an audio saying that he'd be breaching protocol "and the fire nation attacked" (shut up JARVIS) and Clint fell to pieces on the floor.

And whatever Loki is doing Tony can't say cause Magnus screams through gritted teeth and his head hits the table as he arcs up fully, his hips leaving the table as his body forms a bridge from his knees to his neck. Loki laughs as Magnus slams his hands on the table. And Tony gets it now. Loki wants to get Magnus to go to him and vice versa. 

Loki's eyes glow green as he speaks louder faster, chanting like some Druid and Magnus sits up straight so much like the zombies in those movies Clint likes so much. And finally, finally Magnus' eyes flash gold the pupils contracting into catlike slits.

 

Alec feels his body react in response, blood quickening, pulse racing, and suddenly it's too hot. He pulls the collar of his shirt from his neck and Izzy raises an amused brow in his direction. Alec rolls his eyes at her and focuses on the projection. Alec notices the mistake before anyone else does, actually he doesn't think anyone else notices. He knows that Magnus needs his hands to do magic, and as he's seen; Loki uses spells and curses so he would need his mouth to work his magic. Loki would have won, Alec knew if he'd had the presence of mind to bind Magnus' arms.

Magnus twirls his fingers in the way Alec loves so much and Loki arcs much like Magnus had and the long haired Man's teeth snap together sealing his words inside. And its decided. Magnus smiles and it's the Bane Victory Smirk, darkness rising from everywhere engulfing him in it so that only his cat eyes gleam from within.  
The room takes in a collective breath.  
They don't know the extent of Magnus' power and that's not a scratch of it.

They watch as Loki lowers from the wall and walks into the swirling vortex of black as if compelled towards the golden eyes. And when the darkness dissipates, Loki's over at the table leaning over Magnus with the warlock's legs hooked around his waist. Magnus smirks, and Loki rolls his eyes. Loki says something and Magnus laughs as the god closed the distance between them to kiss him.

"Cut it ,J"  
The projection fades.  
"Welp, that was..." Tony cuts off pointedly ignoring the look Steve was sending him.  
"Intense?" "weird?" Izzy and Clint say at the same time.  
"Clint don't kink shame people, it's unbecoming," Tony says patronizingly.

And then he notices the reason why everyone is so quiet, he can't believe he hasn't noticed it before. The smell of ozone in the room, thick enough to suffocate. Oh!

Thor and Alec exchange a glance and Thor stretches his arm out calling Mjonlír to him. Simon darts out of the way with a squeak ("it was not a squeak, I'll have you know that l'm a very dignified cool and badass vampire" "of course you are Simon"). 

Thor reaches out with his other hand towards Alec  
" Come with me hunter of demons"  
Jace rolls his eyes and Izzy giggles, the rest of them just...drop their jaws yes, including Natasha, and no Bucky's mouth doesn't hang open but his eyes do.

Alec rises with the fluid grace Tony's only ever seen on the winter soldier, but without the 'imma murder you right fucking now' vibe, and walks over to where Thor is; arm outstretched. Thor puts his hand around Alec's waist and swings the hammer with the other.  
"Prepare for take off," Thor says and Alec's eyes dart over to Jim  
"Jace, stele!"  
Jo- Jace flounders uselessly for a second before Izzy flings the stele at Alec who catches it and tucks it in his pocket.  
" I'm gonna need backup " Alec says before he's dragged away.  
Thor puts his hammer through the window and flies out with Alec wrapped around him.

They all gape  
Then...  
"Hey! I demand respect, there are stairs for that. Hell, there are elevators for that. State of the art...-"


	4. Chapter 4

They hear the splintering of glass, another window breaking, and Tony groans more like a whine really, and Steve digs his toes into the brunette's thigh; earning himself a glare.

"Money or no, that's pushing it, and I refuse to pay for any other thing broken by that goddamn hammer," they all stare at the engineer , forcing him to try and reinforce his statement, "see if I repair those windows, let them freeze"  
" Tony," Steve was pulling that 'I'm disappointed in you, Anthony Edward Stark, go to your room' look  
Tony flaps his hand in Steve's direction, "Can't hear you"

"Hey tin man," Clint calls without apology, "Could you ask JARVIS to hook us up to the floor they're at?"  
Right, Tony thinks, JARVIS wouldn't answer to anyone that wasn't him. Because he'd reprogrammed the A.I that way, just to spite them. Though he'd given Steve access to the override codes(favourites? no, of course not) just for safety purposes, naturally, the guy was captain of the team.

"Malec floor, Jarv "   
Je - Jace looks at Tony incredulously, his golden bangs flopping into his eyes, "You did not!"  
"Bite me" Tony says without thinking  
"Does that offer extend to me?" Simon asks, his head in Clary's lap, nonchalantly braving Jace's glare  
Tony sighs, he lives with a vampire now, a clumsy band t-shirt wearing nerdy, apparently, fledgling vampire, because this is his fucking life now.  
"Fuck off, vampire"  
"Fucking off now"  
"More like mundane," Jace  
"Be nice, Jace, " Clary  
"Original, " Izzy  
"What's mundane?" Clint  
"Human? I guess..." Steve  
"No, not just human, simple ordinary nondescript peop-"  
"Shut the hell up" Tall dark and metal growls  
Their mouths snap shut.   
"Terminator, you are a gift from the gods," Tony sighs  
Bucky stares, Tony clutches Steve's feet closer to himself  
"Shutting up now"

The projection lights up.  
A door crashes open, literally, broken wood and all, and Thor and Alec spill into the room.  
Someone clears their throat.  
"Door's open," Tony says, eyes not quite leaving the projection.  
Nobody leaves.  
The blond presses Alec to the wall, there is not much of a height difference between them, Thor probably has an inch or two on Alec, so the shadow hunter is easily trapped by the bulk of the god's body.   
Even as Thor continues to kiss the daylights out of Alec, the shadow hunter still has the presence of mind to activate various runes on his torso.  
Izzy sees Speed, Agility, Strength.

Alec tucks his stele into his pocket, and says something into Thor's ear, biting on his earlobe. Thor shifts a little and takes off his painted on t-shirt, revealing golden skin and ridiculously sculptured muscles.  
Someone coughs. No one says anything. 

Thor turns back to Alec, but the paler man has already danced away to the other side of the room. Alec says something, and Thor's brows rise comically before he nods and pulls his hair into a band. Alec smiles, and lifts his shirt up to trace through the Strength rune again.  
Izzy frowns. Jace grunts in slight discomfort. Then it clicks "backup" of course. She hits herself on the forehead for not catching up sooner.

Izzy rushes to the refrigerator, and comes back with an energy drink. She throws it at Jace without warning and he catches it purely by reflex and muscle memory.  
"Impressive," Clint says, because its the truth and he's secure enough in his skill set to admit it.  
"What for?" Jace queries  
"He'll drain you," Izzy says simply and goes back to bro-watching .  
"Shit!" Jace swears as the can hisses open.

Thor and Alec dance around each other searching for openings, weaknesses. Alec still has every stitch of clothing on, but Thor's down a shirt, Tony senses power play. Thor's getting restless, vibrating with energy, just wanting to get it going.  
Steve can't help the respectful smile blooming on his face. Because that right there was a master tactician and strategist; get Thor careless, make him slip, use the bigger man's weight against himself, then force him down. Steve chuckles as Thor and Alec face off again before jumping apart.

"I always knew I wasn't the only one who thought that violence was the best kind of foreplay," Rhodey says still within the elevator, eyes on the projection on the wall.  
"Buddy, we all know for a fact that you've known no man nor woman," Tony mutters and, Rhodey laughs at a, seemingly, inside joke. 

The engineer has been puttering around Jace, ever since he heard that Alec was siphoning energy off of his brother, because parabatai(as if it explained everything), keeping him energized and caffeinated.

"What are they doing anyway?" Rhodey asks replacing Tony on the couch, Steve scowls.  
"Fighting for top," Izzy says as if it should be obvious.  
"Isn't that your brother?" Rhodey squints at the projection, because he's a moron, and doesn't know when to shut up   
"He's not fucking me, is he?"  
She snaps sharply.  
Rhodey raises his hands in mock-surrender, "Peace,"

When they turn to the wall, Steve smiles, because Alec finally gets the opening he's been waiting for. He traces over Flexibility, Speed, Agility and Strength, and tucks the stele into his pocket.  
Jace huffs in displeasure  
"He's taking too much"  
"Oh hush, that's your leader, brother, parabatai, and best friend you are talking about, bad Jace" Izzy admonishes.  
And Tony is only slightly worried at the interest she has in her brother's sex life.

Alec rushes at Thor, and Steve has a moment to be disappointed that Alec hadn't thought as the super soldier had, before Thor darts forward and traps Alec in his large arms. Steve smiles, for he can see it now. Alec uses Thor's momentum to flip them around and dump them on the bed.

Thunder crackles.   
Alec straddles Thor's hips and locks his ankles around the larger man's legs. Thor bucks, trying to throw Alec off, and the air around the tower sizzles with electricity.

Alec captures the god's failing arms easily. He puts Thor's hands through the spaces of the headboard, and leans down putting his weight on the hand holding down Thor's wrists and reaches into his pocket with the other. All the while without yielding to Thor's violent thrashing and bucking.  
Steve is impressed, and by the looks on the other's faces, they are too. Except for Isabelle, she looks oddly proud. A kind of maternal pride, the sort a mother would get when her baby finally stands up for themselves and slaps another kid at the playground.

Alec brings his stele to the headboard and draws a rune on it. He waits patiently as it fizzles and crackles, as the metal groans as it distorts and moulds around Thor's hands. Thor's thrashes double in intensity as the metal settles and when Alec tests the bonds and finds them firm enough, Thor howls, loud enough to reach them five floors down.

Thunder rolls, lightning bolts from the sky at irregular intervals, and black ominous clouds touch the top of the tower. Like a particularly bad horror flick.

Magnus and Loki arrive together, not from the elevator like normal people, or the stairs like super soldiers, they just pop into existence from a fucking portal; a swirling mass of nothingness, bordered by blue-purple, as if they needed reminding that warlocks and gods of mischief were real. 

"What's going on?" Magnus asks the room playing idly with the necklaces on his neck as he hadn't just been fucked by a god of Asgard.   
"Alec's returning the favour," Clint says  
Loki and Magnus look at each then at the projection with huge eyes and giddy expressions like crazed coke users. They don't give the slightest indication that they are bothered that they were spied on during their...ahem...alone time. And Rhodey wonders just what exactly amounted to 'private' to the occupants of the Avenger's Tower.

Alec leans into Thor's still moving form  
"I'm in control, god of Thunder, in charge and I'm gonna...-" the rest of Alec's words are hidden by Thor's golden mane so Clint can't read his lips anymore, he isn't so happy about that. Natasha laughs at him. Whatever Alec says has Thor nodding so hard, his hair is allover his face when he's done.

Alec leans away, apparently, satisfied by Thor's submission? and lifts his shirt. Uncovering his left flank, drawing over a rune on his hip, a smile on his face; dark and mischievous, probably a little evil.

Magnus squeals and throws himself on a couch, face down, as if he suddenly didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Jace turns over in his could with a groan that sounds like a suppressed scream and begs for an IV.

Clary giggles and shoves glucose into Jace's mouth.

Izzy is smirking, dark, dangerous and a little tempting. An expression so like her brother's, Tony wonders if they'd practised to mach.

Tony's eyes wonder over his teammates, silently asking for answers, since those with said answers seem less inclined to speak.

They don't know, and Tony knows Natasha doesn't, since her eyes haven't left the projection yet to gloat over his ignorance. 

Their attention is dragged back to the projection when Alec turns to face the camera they are using to watch.  
"You should try this, Loki," Alec smiles, "he's a natural."

Tony sweeps his eyes over them again, hoping. Loki's eyes have a glassy slightly glowy look to them, Tony counts that as Alost cause.

Bucky turns to face them, and now that Tony thinks about it, he thinks that Bucky might know. Bucky smirks, and of course, he's already memorized all the shadow hunter runes and their uses.  
He waits till all their attention is on him, then stage whispers,  
"Stamina rune"


End file.
